moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Telriah Embershield
Telriah Embershield (born Telriah Jestille Embershield), was the Heir-Apparent to the Duchy of Quel'Anaris within the Kingdom of Quel'thalas, being the chosen heir of her father, Lothin Embershield. Though she would never live through to take up the position, due to being slain in the Second War by the Orcs in the Battle of the Sterling Stream, her life was taken up by Kelstriadormu, who used her as a guise until she could find a different Telriah to bring into this version of Azeroth without interrupting the time stream. She would be succeeded in rule by Telriah II Embershield, who came from a version of Azeroth where the Legion could not be beaten back, due to constant war between the Alliance and Horde. Physical Description Telriah was noted by many as 'Having such grace and poise that even an earthquake would not disrupt her'. Her body was slim, with slight curvature along her hips and bust, maintaining the air of being her Lord fathers daughter, thereby, being one for the richer delicacies of noble decorum. Her hair was stated to be of a silvery-platinum color, similar to how most iron would look after forging. Complimenting this were her eyes, a vibrant golden glow, with pale orbs beneath the light. Her skin tone was pale, similar to most High Elves, unlike her sisters and other family members, who retain a light violet from their Anasorein heritage. History Birth of an Autarch Born on June 26th, 122 BQWS, to the ruling parents of Quel'Anaris, Telriah was the youngest, now middle, child of Lothin, and Lyestra Embershield of Quel'Anaris. The youngest of two older sisters, Ceanne and D'torina, she was the least likely to be given the title of Heir Apparent for Quel'Anaris. Trained initially in the arts of the bow and blade, at the age of 14, by Eridan Silverwood, then Ranger-Lord of Quel'Anaris, she soon discovered her natural affinity for the Light, something her sister, D'torina shared, and then offered to mentor her in her abilities. Frowned upon, but not forsaken from her parents, she was allowed to train under her sister. But, only she could mentor her so much, and soon, was forced to pass her onto Dame Leariah Sunglaive, a Knighted woman who served under the Knights of Embershield. Under Leariah she had foregone the martial training most Paladins would be given, since she had already been trained in her younger years with the sword, shield and bow. Rather, she opted for more clerical training, aspiring to become a Battle-Cleric. First Love At approximately seventy years old, Telriah was courted by a Quel'dorei noble from Quel'thalas Proper, Maethedir Aldaloth. His attempts at courting her worked, given the blessing to do so by her father, Arzalen. Many walks through forests, fine private dinners, and picnics outside of his families own estate would lead to their eventual marriage, and the House of Aldaloth being brought into the House of Embershield. It would be this marriage that lead to Telriah's firstborn child, Garylath Embershield, who had a mane of fiery red hair and tanner skin, resembling his father more than his mother. At a near instant, after being born, Maethedir requested that Telriah stay at his estate to rest and care for the child, away from Embershield lands. After three weeks to properly recover, reluctantly, she agreed to the request, traveling North from Quel'Anaris to the Aldaloth Estate in Eversong. There, she raised Garylath alongside Maethedir, due to Maethedir being an heir, his father still alive and watching over the Aldaloth family affairs. Telriah would go to raise Garylath much like she was, preferring him to train with a sword and bow from the young age of ten, something Maethedir agreed to. Telriah herself however, would later choose to take up training as a member of a cavalry division within the Silvermoon Military, learning how to utilize and fight with a lance, and cavalry tactics. Showing promise, she was commissioned after graduating to the rank of Lieutenant, and later, Captain. As a Captain, she would go on to invent several tactics to be utilized by cavalry around Azeroth. Years passed by, and their life was a peaceful one, graced by yet another child, Shaylin, who in her childhood had a calling for the arcane, rather than the Light or archery like her mother and son had. Over the years, she had grown into a young woman quite capable of being an accomplished spellblade. Telriah suggested she should enlist within the Spellbreakers, but Shaylin was content in life with being a spellblade. But the couple did not stop with Shaylin; They were content to try for a second son, and approximately thirty years prior to the Second War, they had conceived another child, whom Telriah had hoped would be their second son. Over time, however, she requested to return to Quel'Anaris, to live with her parents and raise the child there for the first few years, under the eye of several expert martial trainers, such as Eridan Silverwood, and Leariah Sunglaive. But once she did return, she was put to work by her father as a steward, to learn to rule and know the ins-and-outs of running a small nation. It had put stress on her, and nearly killed the child prior to its birth, and would have done so had Leariah Sunglaive not intervened and told her father to remove her workload and have her relax, as a pregnant woman should. Eventually, she did give birth, to a squalling baby girl, who looked much like her, but also, much like another man that was not her husband. Nobody tried to piece together this fact, and, her child was safe for the moment. The childs name was Teldranas, and much like her father had chosen her for his heir, Teldranas would be Telriahs heir in the near future. The Second War Initially, the onset of the Second War was terrifying news to those of Quel'Anaris, as their home was always safe from invaders such as the Trolls. Telriah herself, hearing the news that her people would be involved, made her way to Quel'Anaris, and requested from her father that she lead a cavalry regiment from the Quel'Anarian Legions. With permission granted, the 41st Cavalry Regiment was put under her command, and she made way to Lordaeron. Initially, her and the 41st were to be placed under command of Alleria Windrunner, but, after initial refusal to utilize her cavalry, Alleria re-directed Telriahs regiment to Lord Frederick Blackwood, then a Commander of the Alliance of Lordaeron's military. Under Frederick, Telriah and her cavalry provided a massive tilt in favor of the Alliance, with the Orcish Horde branding the 41st as the "Demonic Horsemen". It is a name she still utilizes to this day when asked about her time in the Alliance, with older veterans remembering such a name. Alas, as with all wars, casualties do come, and often times on both sides. While the 41st Cavalry Legion did put up heavy casualties amongst the Orcish Horde within the first few months of the Second War, the 41st lost approximately three-fourths of its numbers over the entire course of the War. Once the Orcish Horde had finally been demolished, Telriah departed to Quel'Anaris, to release the remaining men she had from the 41st Legion to the Quel'Anarian military fully, and made her way North once more, to the Aldaloth estate. After the foray to Aldaloth Estate, she made her way back down to Lordaeron, to aid with the tail end of the war as it began to draw to a close. She was following an intelligence report that stated there was a small Orc force in Hillsbrad, with several captured ballistae from various garrisons that were raided. Telriah led her force, a company of footmen, cavalry and archers, to destroy the ballistae and the Orcs, in the battle known as the Battle of the Sterling Stream. Unfortunately, Telriah and her entire Company, save for three footmen, were wiped out due to the interference of the Infinite Dragonflight. While she died, Kelstriadormu kept time flowing, taking on the guise of Telriah until she could find one to take her place from an alternate Titles & Style Lands & Household * Heir to Quel'Anaris * Heir of East Lowes * Heir to House Embershield Official Titles * The Merciful Tactician * Angel of the Dawn * Cleric of War Trivia * Telriah is the main protagonist in the upcoming novel "Embershield Chronicles: Fires of War" Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Paladins Category:House of Embershield Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Convocation of Silvermoon Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Protectorate Military Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Knights Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Aurelian Peerage Category:Deceased